Twisted
by tatelxngdon
Summary: Karoline knows all about Klaus but she doesn't care she loves him all of them want klaus dead but Karoline doesn't when she stops the plan she loses all contact with everyone from mystic falls and flees to New Orleans she's now back in Mystic Falls will they forgive her? Will Klaus and Karoline be re-united and forget about the past?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Klaus POV**

It's a quiet night in the grill but then again it always is it's nothing compared to the bars in New Orleans, ahhh New Orleans the town where the party never stops, with the beautiful scenery and the friendly people however the only downside is that there are no humans to feed on,whereas here in the depressing, tiring old town they call mystic falls is crawling with them. Today has not been a good day at all; the doppelganger is hiding from me and those Salvatores are always at her protection and all I want is a little bit of her blood to make some more hybrids as I am lacking in them yet they are making it rather difficult. Okay I have to admit the sacrifice didn't work as well as I wanted it to but I need her human blood and fast before something ludicrous happens and she somehow turns into a vampire when then ,her blood will be useless to me. Speaking of humans I think I am rather parched. As he was about to leave the grill he stopped in his tracks and he couldn't help but glare at the blonde vampire sitting on her own downing her seventh drink, she didn't look very happy he couldn't help but smile to himself it was obvious she was new to the whole vampire thing. I knew her name was Caroline but she was with the others and I knew for sure she hated my guts but I am also intrigued at the fact she was in love with one of my hybrids well Klaus it's time to have some fun!

**Caroline POV**

He's late again! Seriously! Stefan is supposed to be the good, fragile vampire who is always on time yet he is late again it's as if he doesn't want to train me and wants me to become the rippah he once was and my craving for human blood is driving me crazy. I down my seventh drink and I'm starting to wonder if he will ever turn up. All he seems to be preoccupied with is Elena and her hope it makes me sick sometimes, how she believes that her and Stefan are going to be together he's a vampire she's a human it will never work out. Now, especially after she kissed Damon and she still hasn't told him she is just turning more and more into Katherine all she needs to do is become a vampire and viola! Okay now I'm just being heartless and stupid. I decide to leave the grill as I have been here for over an hour and it looks like I've just been stood up, however before I could do anything I was stopped by Klaus and he seemed rather I'm glad someone finds this funny.

'Something funny?'

He invites himself to sit down

'No, love so I take it you have been stood up?'

I couldn't even bring myself to say anything how dare he ask me something like that?! I WASN'T EVEN ON A DATE! But there's something about him that just makes me melt on the inside I like his eyes and his smile because when he smiles he has the cutest dimples ever and I can't stop staring at his goddamn mouth! It's as if he can read my mind because he starts to chuckle. Wow I love that sound.

'No I haven't been stood up I just like to drink on my own every now and again get away from the drama'

'Oh..well would you like to join me for a drink then?

Before I could yes I remembered: CARLOINE STOP HE'S THE BAD GUY REMEMBER WHO TRIED TO KILL ELENA INFACT HE WANTS TO KILL EVERYONE!

I am then suddenly snapped back to my senses

'Join you for a drink?! Are you being serious?! You tried to kill my best friend, then you killed her aunt Jenna and you have your whole family daggered in coffins you disgust me'

That was good now slowly and quickly exit the grill and pretend this never happened but that obviously doesn't happen as I trip over my bag and discreetly walk out of the grill smooth care, smooth

**Klaus POV**

I couldn't help but laugh as she tripped over her bag she was a caution as I watch her walk out of the grill I realise something she is really beautiful, feisty but beautiful I just need her to somehow convince her I'm not all what they say.

**SO what do you think? Drop me your reviews I really want to know everyone's opinion sorry the chapter is a bit short btw this is my first fan fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Caroline POV

Klaus is such a jerk! I hope I never have to see his face again. I am absolutely furious with Stefan he better have a good explanation for this. As I storm into the Salvatore boarding house I can already sense something isn't right, I quickly rush inside to find Stefan drinking brandy by the fireplace which is odd as he never normally drinks brandy ...only when he's feeling low

'Stefan are you alright?'

He turns around and slowly walks towards me and hands me a note it's Elena's handwriting it says: _'hey, Damon and I are going on a road trip to Denver to visit Jeremy and also so I can sort out my feelings for Damon because it is driving me insane please tell Caroline we took her car because Damon's had broken down and she was the only other one with a decent car much love Elena x'_ As I looked up to study Stefan's face all I could see was hurt and regret for what he did to Elena, when he became the ripper he pushed her away which left Elena feeling vulnerable which is why she went to Damon for comfort and that led her to having feelings for Damon. I asked Stefan if he wanted anything or wanted to talk about but he said just wanted to be left alone. I guess I should let him off as his true love has gone on a trip with his brother god knows what will happen so I went home trying to figure out how the hell am I going to get a ride tomorrow?!

Klaus POV

That is the third human I ate and I'm still hungry but not for food...for something else but i just can't put my finger on it. As I walk through the woods I see the Fell's church, the Lockwood cellar and the old Salvatore house, the fact that these buildings meant something to someone fascinates me. Especially the Salvatore boarding house the design is just impeccable... and the fact that the inside is sealed with witches who don't exactly like me either, but I can't help but investigate as I may want to build a house like theirs one day. As I get closer to the house I trip over something quite heavy as I pick up the object it seems to be some kind of helmet as I examine it closely the color is a dark one maybe black or navy the outside is hallow and it has a name printed on it as i hold it up to the moonlight I see a name it says S. Forbes hmm S. Forbes why does that name ring a bell Forbes... Forbes... Forbes... ahh yes Caroline Forbes of course! Well I guess this gives me an excuse to pay her a visit.

Caroline POV

I guess I'm going to have to ride daddy's motorcycle to school, I am so grateful Stefan gave me lessons otherwise I would have had to get the bus will all those sweaty juniors. I can't wear a helmet because dad had lost it somewhere when he crashed in the woods, I've been to the woods and searched every inch of it I even got Damon to help me look but there was no sign of it. That was the only thing that reminded me of my dad, he didn't leave much but his clothes and his accessories and i didn't really want those but that helmet reminded me of the days how we would ride together, and he would always put it on my head even though it was too big. I would do anything to get that helmet back, but I guess I have to accept the fact that it's gone but the memories i had with him will never go away. As I park my motorcycle inside school grounds and next to the bikes I realise all eyes are on me but I don't care, the old insecure Caroline would have cared so much but the new me doesn't care at all. As I casually strut my way to the locker Elena isn't here obviously, but I see Bonnie in the hallway and we quickly catch up and chat about how stupid Elena is being for going with Damon to Denver, and that she is making a huge mistake.

Jeez. That was a long day I had forgotten to hand in three assignments and Alaric isn't exactly happy with my progress but for some reason I honestly do not care. It's odd because ever since I became a vampire I don't seem to care about anything I haven't exactly switched off my humanity but it's as if all of my feelings have just disappeared and I feel... nothing. As I get to my motorcycle I sense someone behind me as I turn around its Klaus... again.

Klaus POV

'Hello Caroline'

She doesn't seem to be very happy with my presence however when I show her the helmet she seems to be ecstatic and shocked

'Omg where did you find this I have been looking for this for like forever'

'Well I was just passing by the woods and I saw this helmet I recognised the last name and i knew it was something to do with you so I decided to give it to the rightful owner whoever that is'

'Oh it was my father's but he passed away a couple of years back'

'Oh I'm very sorry to hear that Caroline'

'These things happen... honestly Klaus thank you so much what could I do to return the favour?'

This time I had the upper hand and I wanted her to see a different side to me not the evil, vindictive person people claim for me to be

'Well I would like you to spend the day with me starting by me driving you out of here'

Her mouth drops and I know that's a good response, I get onto the motorcycle and she gets on behind me

'Ready?'

**SO tell me what you think is it any good? **


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline POV

Is this really happening? I really do not want to be riding with an evil hybrid but then again he did find my daddy's helmet, I guess I owe it to him. Jeez I am starving! I haven't had blood for two weeks now I really could murder a couple of Damon's blood bags. Klaus turns around and hands me a blood bag it's as if he's reading my mind... creepy.

'I thought you might want this'

He hands the blood bag and I reluctantly drink it all. Damn that is good! I feel kind of sleepy and drowsy I guess I could just rest my head on Klaus's back for a while I know he won't mind ahh his back...

Klaus POV

She's resting her head on my back and it feels good which means she's asleep. Okay maybe drugging Caroline isn't one of the best ideas I have had but how else am I going to make her see the real me. I drop her motorcycle off home and pick her up and lie her down at the back of my car, I study her heart shaped face and push back her blonde curls so I could study her face. Wow I keep saying this but she is beautiful. I better get moving before she wakes up, San Diego here we come.

Caroline POV

I wake up to the sun shining brightly on my face, it's a nice sight. Wait... this isn't my bedroom, or my beds, the paintings there not mine where the hell am I?! Klaus walks in looking happier than ever what is he up to?

'Morning love,did you have a nice rest?'

WHAT?! OMG i can't even say anything how dare he! What does he want me for?! Another sacrifice that he's planning to do but how did I get here in the first place

'KLAUS, WHERE AM I?!'

'Don't worry love, you'll be taken care of we are going to be spending the weekend together'

'Klaus, how did you get me here?'

'Oh, I drugged your blood bag with sedatives'

Of course

'Well you better get ready we have a long day ahead of us'

He just grins and walks off ugh I'm going to be spending the day with... Klaus but in a way I think I'm going to enjoy it a lot more than I am supposed to

**Okay this chapter is short but i'm going to be updating another one later tonight**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the 800 views! I am glad people are actually reading it!**

Klaus POV

She takes an hour and a half getting ready, bloody hell! She is exactly like Rebeckah I will never understand why they take so long to shower and to put some clothes on. I'm starting to grow impatient but suddenly she's at the door, I take one look at her and she takes my breath away. She is wearing the clothes I picked for her and she is looks... stunning.

'Ready?'

'Ready as i will ever be'

She gives me a false smile which makes me chuckle. I lead her to the car when she stops.

'Where are we going Klaus?'

'We are going to my favourite place the San Diego Museum Council, you will like it Caroline'

'Yeah, yeah can we just get this weekend over with?'

Caroline POV

The museum isn't as boring as I thought it would be it's actually quite... fascinating and the paintings draw me in, Klaus shows me all the painting and explains them all to me and tells me which ones he likes the most but I'm really drawn in by this painting of a lonely girl; painting her sorrows away with dark colours, she doesn't look happy and it looks as if the girl is surrounded by what seems her demons.

'That's my favourite painting'

I turn around to see Klaus smiling at the painting

'It says a lot about her doesn't it?'

'Yes it does the fact that she's lonely surrounded by her demons but she reminds me of someone actually she reminds me of... you'

His smile goes away and all of a sudden he is looking me in the eye and all I can see is hurt and sorrow just like the girl he really is like her he likes to paint too, he is surrounded by demons and he is also lonely but she doesn't kill people so why does he? Before I could ask him that he interrupts me.

'Shall we go, I think we've had enough and I am rather hungry'

'Sure'

In that moment I knew there was more to Klaus than the eye meets.

Klaus POV

That was... intense I think she is finally starting to see the real side of me but I'm not quite ready to let her in. I take her to the woods where I've had one of my hybrids compel some humans for us to eat, but Caroline doesn't look happy.

'What's wrong love?'

'erm I don't know maybe because we're eating humans?'

Wow she really hasn't lived

'Don't worry Caroline, I will show you it's easy'

I demonstrate to her how she should eat a human but her expression still doesn't change but she still does it and she seems to like it because she's eaten ten of the humans out of the 14 my hybrid compelled. The day is going well but tomorrow that's all going to end, and she is going to go back to hating me again.

'What's wrong Klaus you don't look very happy'

'Oh I am happy love, happy to be with you'

Caroline POV

He really does know how to make a girl's heart flutter. I had such a great time getting to a little bit more about Klaus however the night is young and I'm hoping to know more about him before we leave to go back to miserable falls. Before i could say anything someone from behind me had grabbed my mouth so I couldn't speak. Klaus was horrified but when he saw who they were his face was a mixed emotion of happiness and anger.

'Hello Niklaus, it's been a rather long time'

'Hello Marcell, and your right it has been a rather long time but what are you doing here? You have never left New Orleans'

'Oh I know but there is someone looking after it for me while I get a job done'

'And what might that be?'

'I want your hybrids Niklaus'

'Well I'm not giving them to you, how dare you ask such a question?'

'Fine, don't give me your hybrids I will make do with this blonde vampire instead'

What?! Why does Marcell want me?! Jeez they don't stop with their sacrifices do they? I am getting kind of worried because Klaus still hasn't made his decision he keeps gazing at me as if he's expecting me to answer. GIVE YOUR BLODDY HYBRID KLAUS!

'So what will it be Niklaus the vampire or your hybrids?'

After a momentarily long pause Klaus answers:

'You can have my hybrids just don't harm Caroline'

'That is the correct answer Niklaus well it was nice doing business with you and you my lady well I hope to see you soon'

He kisses my hand and I pull away. Creep. I turn around to look at Klaus and he looks sad and I can't bear to see him like this he has been so caring and lovely those hybrids were his everything the only family he had. He betrayed his family; his parents want him dead and all of his siblings had betrayed him. I wish I could get rid of his pain and comfort him no one deserves to be lonely, not even Klaus oh my god I think I'm actually falling for Klaus...

**I will update chapter 5 tomorrow or tonight BUT CAN YOU ALSO PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know everyone's opinion and what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus POV

What a lovely weekend ruined. Don't you worry Marcell I will get you back, you can have all my hybrids... For now. My mood has been ruined and all I can think about is how I'm going to get my hybrids back and I need to go back to Mystic Falls so I can plan.

'Caroline sweetheart, is it okay if we went back?'

'Of course it is, I was going to ask you the same thing'

Well at least we both think alike too. The only reason stopping me from going crazy and ripping some humans head off is Caroline. Wow she really does change me for the good, but all of that is going to end she's going to go back to hating me and she will pretend this never happened as she didn't want to come here I drugged her. I really need to go on blood spree: compelling humans and eating them will take my mind off it. As we both get back to the car I notice Caroline observing my face as if she's trying to read me but my face never shows any emotions. Nice try love.

It was a long and very quiet drive home as we reach home this wasn't the weekend I had planned her face when Marcell threatened to kill her still hurts me, she didn't deserve it and I don't want her to remember any of it otherwise she will still think of me as the monster everyone thinks I am. I guess there is only one thing I can do.

'Caroline, before you go I have to say I had a splendid time with you this weekend'

'So did I Klaus it was really nice of you to take me away from here and all the drama'

'Yes well I need you to forget that any of this happened, you were never with me this weekend and you will say to anyone who asks you got lost in the woods and Klaus found you and took you home, okay?'

'Okay'

'Goodbye Caroline'

'Goodbye Klaus'

Caroline POV

Wow. Did he really think he could compel me and make me forget? Thank god Stefan had me on vervain otherwise I really would have forgotten about the marvellous weekend I had with Klaus even though it didn't turn out the way we both wanted I will always remember it. But I don't understand why Klaus wanted me to forget? Didn't he have a good time? So many questions but I can't ask him otherwise he would have known I was never compelled.

I went to check my cell phone: 200 missed calls I guess I was missed and there all from Elena and Bonnie, I call Bonnie but she doesn't answer so I try Elena

'CARE, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!'

'Oh I went out of town for a while I needed to clear my head'

'But you didn't have your car or motorcycle that did you go with?'

'Nobody it doesn't matter, how was your romantic trip to Denver with Damon?'

'Care, you know you can tell me anything and I won't judge'

'Seriously Elena I would rather not talk about it if that's okay?'

'Sure, but just remember I'm always here for you if you ever need anything and my trip to Denver was great Care can I tell you something but you have to promise me you won't get mad?'

'I promise, what is it?'

'Well... Damon and I are together'

'WHAT?! ELENA ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS?'

'Hey care you promised'

'Oh yeah sorry do you want to talk about it'

'Well what is there to say? I had a great trip with Damon I found out the real side to him the kind side not the one everyone sees and he really is a nice genuine person care. I really really like him'

I had tears in my eyes even though I was team Stefan all the way, that was the cutest thing I heard and everything Elena feels for Damon is the same way I feel for Klaus

'Aw Elena that is adorable I'm so sorry for overreacting but if you're happy than I am happy'

'Aw thanks care that means a lot anyway I've gotta go get ready'

'What for?'

'Oh Damon and Stefan want us all to come to the boarding house apparently Katherine has some really big news she wants to share, your still coming right?'

'I didn't even know about it'

'Oh yeah, well I can give you a lift if you want you're just as important as everyone else'

'Sure why not?'

Elena gave me a lift to the Salvatores and all she does is talk about how sweet Damon is and how he taught Jeremy how to swing like a pro, but when I look at her she seems so happy, happier than she's ever been before. She's even happier than she was when she was Stefan and that's what breaks my heart because Stefan loves her so much but I can't say anything she is my best friend after all and if she's happy so am I. We finally arrive and Damon welcomes us.

'Elena, blondie how nice of you to join us after your weekend away, where have you been?'

'Just needed to take a break'

Jeez will people stop with the questions?

Everyone is in the living room looking at Katherine waiting for to speak everyone in our group seems to be here Bonnie, Stefan, Damon and Matt. She finally starts talking.

'Well now that you're all here, I have some excellent news to tell you. I have finally found a way to kill Klaus.'

Everyone looks happy, but I am horrified.

'I have found Klaus's father and have woken him up after HE FED ON ME'

Everyone starts to laugh

'It's not funny well anyway everybody welcome Mikael'

Everybody turns around to see the man who could kill Klaus and he was... scary.

'Mikael and I made a plan to kill Klaus and it will happen at homecoming tomorrow'

Oh no it's homecoming tomorrow how could i forget? I don't even have a dress yet. Nice one Care.

'Everyone is assigned to do something Bonnie you will keep the school sealed so Klaus can't leave once he enters, Stefan you and Elena will go to the dance together I can't trust you as your still compelled to Klaus'

Stefan and Elena look at each other. I can sense the tension, Elena looks away but Stefan keeps staring at her as if he's hypnotised'

'Damon you will be our bluff you will try to stake him first but when that doesn't work. Klaus will want to leave so then Mikael will have me and I will pretend to be sweet, innocent Elena. Mikael will threaten to kill me that's when Bonnie and Damon come in so they can block Klaus and then Mikael will stake him'

'What about me I don't have anything?'

'Ah yes I forgot about you, you will accompany Klaus to the dance we all know he has a thing for you'

'But I promised Tyler...

'Caroline, after Klaus is dead you can go to as many dances as you want with Tyler just this once okay?'

'Fine'

'So does everyone know what they are doing?'

Everybody agrees

'Well that's it then meeting dismissed. I will see you all tomorrow'

They are going to kill Klaus. Oh my god. I can't let this happen even after everything he has done to everyone else he hasn't harmed me in any way and he sacrificed his hybrids for me, his hybrids! They are everything to him which means that he must care about me too in his own way. I'm going to do everything I can to stop them from killing Klaus, looks like I'm going to have to come up with a plan myself.

**Oooh what do you think Caroline is going to do? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT EVERYONE THINKS ABOUT IT!**


	6. Chapter 6

Klaus POV

I shouldn't have compelled her but I did what was best for both of us. I wish I could make it up to her but how? I come home hoping to find some peace and quiet but instead I find Rebeckah trying on dresses wow women don't stop do they?

'Special occasion, Rebeckah'

'It's homecoming tomorrow Klaus and I don't have a dress sorted out. Which one do you prefer the red or the blue'

That's it! Homecoming. I will buy Caroline a homecoming dress but it has to better than the ones she has, something that will stand out but what? Oh yes mother's pearl dress that will look marvellous on Caroline. I go to retrieve the dress but Rebeckah stops me.

'Klaus I asked you a question and you didn't answer the red or the blue?'

'Oh.. erm the red'

'Thank you!'

I go to my room and I find the dress. Wow. Caroline will look like a queen in this dress: the smooth, satin dress adorned with mother's favourite pearls. I wrap the dress along with a necklace that was also my mother's and wrap them in separate boxes. I then go to Caroline's house to give her the dress but no-one seems to be home, so I break in through her window and leave the box and necklace on her bed along with a card saying 'from Klaus' so she knows it's from me. Well here goes, I really do hope she likes it.

Caroline POV

Elena gives me a lift home and all she's talking about is Damon... again. I quietly pretend to listen while I try to come up with a plan to stop Klaus from getting killed, but I can't seem to come up with anything.

'Caroline, are you even listening?'

'Yeah I am you were saying about Damon'

'No, I was talking about homecoming and our plan to kill Klaus'

'Oh'

She pulls up outside my house and she looks at me as if she was trying to read me, but my face doesn't show any emotions. Nice try Elena.

'Care are you okay?'

'Yes Elena for the billionth time I am fine I will see you at homecoming tomorrow bye'

'Bye Care'

Mom isn't home when I get in and all I can think about is going to bed I am so tired. I enter my bedroom to find a box on my bed, I read the card and a smile enters my lips it's from Klaus so he is thinking about me but what's in the box? I open the box to find a beautiful dress and a necklace they would be perfect for homecoming but how did he know about it. I try the dress and necklace on and they are a perfect fit and I love it. That's it! I now know what to do to keep them from killing Klaus, I call him and he answers on the second ring.

'Hello Caroline, what can I do for you love?'

'Hey Klaus I just wanted to say thank you for the dress and necklace they were beautiful'

'Well I'm glad you like it sweetheart, is that all you wanted?'

'Erm, no actually I wanted to ask if you wanted to come to the dance with me tomorrow night?'

It takes him a while to respond

'Of course I will go with you Caroline, pick you up at 7?'

'No, I will meet you there'

'Oh... okay I will see you tomorrow good night love'

'Goodbye Klaus'

**Sorry the chapter was short I was kind of rushing it because I didn't want to miss watching skins. However I might update the next chapter later on or tomorrow night depends. I'm not going to bother asking for reviews because nobody is going to give me any lol but if you do happen to like the chapter or any of my chapters please review! Thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

Katherine POV

Today is the day I get my freedom, where I can stop running from Klaus because he will be dead after today. I can finally settle down wherever I want to and create havoc wherever I want to without me worrying about Klaus. I can also finally be with Elijah I've missed him and I couldn't be with him without Klaus and his threats but after today this will be over...

Bonnie POV

After today Klaus will be dead. Dead. That sounds so nice to hear after everything he has done to my ancestors he deserves it, i have no sympathy for him at all. I want him dead for Elena so that her and Jer can finally be at peace and live happily ever after...

Stefan POV

Today has finally come. The day where all my problems will go away and I will be able to give Elena what she's always wanted protection. All the problems we have are to do with Klaus are due to Klaus or has something to do with Klaus and I can't protect her but after today that will be over. If the plan succeeds I'm hoping to marry Elena, even after everything I have done to her I will always love her . Even after the pathetic attempts of trying to kill Klaus we have finally come up with a plan which is bound to work...

Damon POV

I wake up elated, because I know after today Klaus is going to be dead that is all I've wanted. Well not really I want him dead because Elena does in fact I kind of like Klaus in a weird sort of way only because he turned Stefan into the ripper. This gave me more time to be with Elena, that sounds selfish but I honestly do not care. I only want Klaus dead for Elena...

Elena POV

Wow. Klaus is finally going to be killed. After all the plans we made, the failed but we finally have a plan that is going to work. I'm excited because then I will be able to protect Jer with lying to him whenever I say everything is going to be okay but after today everything is going to be okay. Ha! What a relief! I guess things will finally get back to normal and Stefan will no longer be controlled by him, speaking of Stefan, we are going homecoming together I hope things are not awkward. I guess after today I can breathe a sigh of relief and everything will be fine again...

Everyone: And I will make sure no-one is there to ruin it!

Caroline POV

I'm kind of nervous my plan to meet Klaus before homecoming will back fire. I don't want him dead even though everyone else does. I put on the homecoming dress and necklace and I love it! My car still hasn't come back to me yet because the tyres were slashed after Damon came back, I can't drive on my motorcycle it will ruin my hair and dress so what can I do? Oh yes I can fly I guess that's one of the perks of being a vampire.

Klaus POV

I get ready for homecoming. I can't believe I am even going but it's for Caroline she wants me there so I have to go. I wear one of my normal suits, I'm not going to real dress up for some...dance. I have a corsage for Caroline too and I hope she likes it, I see Rebeckah

'Hello, sister want a lift?'

'No, i'm fine Klaus I'm going with someone else'

'And who might that be?'

'Matt Donovan'

'Ah, the human boy'

'Yes the human boy, anyway I've got to go he's here. I will see you at the dance.

Caroline POV

I'm outside the school and Klaus still isn't here and I'm panicking. Where is he?! I call him and he picks up on the first ring oooh someone's eager!

'Hello Caroline, something wrong?'

'No I was just wondering where you were'

'Oh I'm on my way'

'Well can you meet me outside the school and not inside it's just that I need to talk to you first'

'Okay'

'Bye Klaus'

I put the phone down not waiting for a reply. I turn around to see Klaus there grinning. Wow he looks... hot and he's smiling that grin that makes my heart melt.

'So what was it you wanted to tell me?'

I really don't know how to say 'oh your father is inside that building ready to kill you'. Were both stood quiet for a moment.

'Caroline, what's wrong?'

'Your father is here to kill you and I didn't want you to die. That's why I wanted to meet you here to tell you to get away from here.'

'But why don't you want me to die?'

Damn it! I can't answer that. I try to sidetrack him.

'Just get out of here, get out of mystic falls and never look back only till your father is gone then come back'

'You still haven't answered my question Caroline... why don't you want me dead?'

He takes a step closer to me so our noses are touching. He smells so good and then he whispers in my ear the same question but I can't concentrate all I can concentrate on is his touch, hmmm. I take a step back so I could answer him.

'The only reason I don't want you dead is because I love you. You never compelled me that night because I was on vervain so I remembered every word you said to me and it hurt. That weekend we spent together was wonderful even though the ending wasn't, but that weekend made me realised that I loved you and I want to be with you. You've tried to hurt my friends but I don't care about the Klaus, I care about you so please leave. Leave and never look back because I can't bear to see you dead.'

He has tears in his eyes and he seems... speechless. However after what feels like a century later he finally speaks.

'Come with me'

'Wait, no I can't go with you'

'Come with me Caroline or I will go in there and die'

I don't know what to say this is not what I expected.

'Well...'

I think about it. Well I do love him and he will protect me, I can trust him.

'Hurry up Caroline'

'Okay, okay, okay I will go with you but where will we go'

He smiles his oh-you-wait-and-see smile

'Well there's a friend of mine we need to visit in New Orleans'

Oh god. He's talking about Marcell, maybe this isn't a good idea running away with Klaus but I don't want him dead either. Why does he have to be so difficult?

'Okay let's go'

**REVIEWS PLEASE! Honestly I don't care if they are negative ones just give me some reviews and tell me what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was...busy no that's a lie I was contemplating whether chapter 7 should have been my last chapter or not but I decided to go against it as I had more ideas.**

Klaus POV

I am ready to get my hybrids back. I have the girl and now I have some unfinished business to tend to, then after that is done I am planning to take Caroline away and live a happy life with her starting with New York. I gaze at her I love looking at that face it just makes me very happy. We arrive and Caroline already looks worried.

'Caroline, sweetheart everything is going to be alright don't worry'

'Okay I trust you Klaus and I trust you to protect me'

'Good'

We walk the streets on New Orleans, and I ask the first person I could find where Marcell was they told me he was having a party at one of the local bars. Marcell and I had some unfinished business a long time ago I killed his parents a long time ago as part of a ritual to make me a hybrid, his mother was a witch and his father a vampire Marcell was a vampire. Marcell has everything even though I made him I didn't tell him that I killed his parents until his ancestors told him after that I fled leaving New Orleans in his hands and he has done a rather good job I have to admit. He became one of my 'fake' friends. I honestly don't blame him for wanting to destroy my life but I've always had things my way and I will definitely not let Marcell ruin things for me. We enter the bar the party was held in and we go in all of a sudden it becomes quiet and all eyes are on us. I hold Caroline's hand to make sure she is by my side and nothing happens to her, and there is Marcell with his gleaming face.

'Niklaus, how nice of you to visit'

We give each other a manly hug

'Yes it is nice to be back in New Orleans'

'So what brings you here?'

'Oh you know what I am here for'

'The hybrids?'

'That is the correct answer where are they'

'Oh they are just enjoying the party'

He looks up and I follow his gaze to see my hybrids staring down at me in disgust how can this be? THEY ARE SIRED TO ME?! AND THEY LOOK AT ME IN DISGUST!

'Oh they don't want you anymore Klaus, so you might as well leave'

'I'm not going anywhere Marcell until I have my hybrids back until I have New Orleans back'

'And why would I do that? Why do you want New Orleans?'

'Because I want everything you have! I want it all the people bowing down to me, the army I want it all! And if you don't give me what I want I will kill this oh so beautiful girl'

I was breathing down his sister's neck he was everything she had I knew how close they were and I was prepared to kill her little did I know I had let go of Caroline's hand and Marcell was in the same position as I was except he had Caroline.

'Nice try Niklaus but two can play at this game so what is it going to be?'

Caroline POV

Here we are again! Jeez Klaus just doesn't stop I don't understand why does he want those hybrids they don't want him! He has me yet that still doesn't seem to matter.

'Come on Niklaus hand her over and leave'

'No'

Jeez he is stubborn

'Fine well I hope you don't mind me doing this'

I close my eyes knowing he was going to bite my neck but he doesn't bite me instead he gives me soft kisses on my neck and they are kinda...nice. Wow. I close my eyes because I am honestly lost in the moment.

'She tastes so nice'

I come back to my senses to see a horrified Klaus gazing at me. I am horrified myself how could I do such a thing but his kisses were oh so nice and tender.

'Well time's up Niklaus what's it going to be?'

He takes his time answering

'You can have her'

My heart sinks how could he do that to me? I mean I thought but before I could say anything, I fall on the floor...lost.

I wake up startled where am I?! I seem to be on a balcony as I get up I'm hoping to find Klaus but i find Marcell wait what does he want.

'Marcell, what am I doing here?'

'Your awake I'm sorry for snapping your neck'

'You snapped my neck'

'I had to, to bring you here like I said I am sorry'

'Oh, erm it's okay... Are you going to kill me'

He laughs

'No don't be silly I was never going to kill you I was just bluffing I wanted to test Klaus whether he truly loved you or not and he obviously doesn't'

I remembered everything that happened and it saddened me that Klaus didn't choose me in fact it makes me angry but what does Marcell want?

'I hope your okay?'

'Oh yeah I'm fine so what do you want with me'

' Well I know exactly what you're going through with your parents gone my parents died too when I was young so I know how it feels the pain, regret and guilt'

'Yeah kinda sucks'

'Yeah it does hey how did your parents die? If you don't mind me asking'

'Hey it's fine my father was a vehicle accident and my mom was.. a vampire incident and you? If you don't mind me asking'

'Niklaus killed them'

Wooow. What?! It all makes sense now why Marcell wanted revenge. I look into his eyes and all I see is hurt his sister is his only family.

'Wait is your sister okay?'

'Yes she is. I should let you go back to Klaus but promise me you will stay strong because your doing a great job'

'Thanks. Where is Klaus?'

'He's waiting for you at the bar'

'Okay well thanks for not killing me'

He chuckles'

'No problem. Oh Caroline be sure to come visit New Orleans some time without Klaus I can really show you how to have a good time'

'Ha-ha that sounds like a great idea.

Klaus POV

Where is she?! Why is she taking so long?! Marcell had better not have killed her. I turn around to see Caroline behind me but she doesn't look happy.

'Hello love, what's wrong?'

'I need to talk to you..in private'

'Well you better hurry we have a plane to catch'

'You see that's the thing. I don't want to go with you anymore. Today I realised that our relationship is never going to be a happy one because there is trouble everywhere we go. You are hated everywhere Klaus. In Mystic Falls, New Orleans and everywhere we go there is always going to be a fight. I knew that and I was hoping to get through it all but after today I found out you don't love me at all, Marcell could have killed me and you just let him HOW COULD YOU?! I thought you loved me... But I was obviously wrong I should have just let them killed you at the homecoming dance then everyone would be happy.

I start to cry because this is just too much for me

'I'm going back to mystic falls and even though they hate me I'm sure they will still forgive me... Goodbye Klaus'

He has tears in his eye. Wow he actually does have emotions but I honestly do not care.

'Goodbye Caroline'

I fly back to mystic falls. Time to face the music!

**Before you jump to conclusions Marcell and Klaus aren't going to over Caroline like Stefan, Damon and Elena. I really couldn't be bothered to check for SPAG so sorry if there are any mistakes Please review! Thank you**


	9. Chapter 9

Klaus POV

She's gone. I can't believe it. She was my everything, I wanted to show her the world, I wanted to take her shopping, I just wanted to be with her and now she's...gone. I fly back to Mystic Falls ,thankfully Rebeckah isn't home so I don't have to face her. I feel as if I could kill someone, calm down Klaus. I know I will paint that always calms me down. I've just spent an hour painting Caroline's face her oh so beautiful face I can't cope so I smash the painting in half...

'Wow, you don't want to ruin a good painting now do you?'

I turn around to see Hayley staring at me. I don't need this now.

'What do you want Hayley?'

'I just wanted to know if you brought the hybrids back'

'No I haven't'

'Oh'

She looks at me then she looks at the painting behind me and goes to them. She observes them and seems to be impressed.

'These are really good Klaus'

'Thank you Hayley'

'What's wrong Klaus you don't look very happy'

I might as well tell her.

'It's Caroline she told me she didn't want to be with me anymore'

'Ouch'

I nod. Why is she staring at me so seductively it's... hot. I've never had a thing for Hayley, I mean she is pretty but I've always seen her as a friend. She bites her lower lip. I'm starting to get a bit bored of this sexual tension so I go in for the kill and before you know it were already on my bed.

Caroline POV

I knock on the Salvatore Boarding house and Elena welcomes me in and... hugs me. What?!

'Omg Care are you okay?! Where have you been? Where did Klaus take you?'

Bonnie is beside Elena

'Caroline, how are you? We heard Klaus kidnapped you. He didn't do anything did he?'

Then Stefan and Damon come in

'Hey Caroline are you okay?'

'Yes I am fine where are Mikael and Katherine?'

Stefan answers

'Mikael got killed by one of Klaus's hybrids and Katherine fled we thought Klaus killed you, we've been worried sick what happened?'

They all look at me waiting for an answer. I don't know what to tell them should I lie or tell them the truth even though the truth hurts.

'The thing is... I ran away with Klaus. I told him about the plan that you had to kill him and we ran away together but then I came back because I didn't want to be with him and I don't know where he is now'

They all look at me with a shocked expression all except Damon he looks more disgusted. Elena finally speaks.

'Wait you ran away with Klaus but why?!'

'Because I thought I loved him I wanted to be with him but he didn't want to be with me'

'Well obviously blondie he's a hybrid! He doesn't care he's screwed over many girls like you before your nothing special'

'Caroline we wanted Klaus dead so that he didn't have control over us so he could stop using Elena as a blood bank and so that I was freed from being his companion but you ruined that!'

'Care what you did was wrong and selfish. How could you? I mean you've done a lot of things in the past but this has to be the worst.'

Finally Elena speaks I was expecting comfort and warmth but her words hurt me the most.

'Thanks Care. I never get anything I want and when I ask for one thing that gets ruined you ruined that for me, I wanted him dead so I could be free but now I'm going to be running for my entire life because of Klaus we had a perfect plan to kill him and you ruined it like you ruin everything. I forgive you for all the things you ruin for me: like the times you embarrassed me, showed me up and how you would always ruin my birthday parties because you would cry or complain or do something to ruin, but I always forgave you Care because you were my best friend. But this Caroline has to be the worst thing you have done to me and I don't think I will ever forgive you for this ever. Just leave Caroline, leave Mystic Falls you have nothing left here.'

I look at everyone and they agree with Elena.

'Fine I will leave but I just wanted to say how sorry I am for what I did and I didn't mean for any of this to happen'

I walk out of the door crying why do I have to be so stupid. I have nowhere to go. I drive around Mystic Falls and find myself outside of Klaus's house. Well I just hope he forgives me.

****** I just wanted to warn you now that this story isn't going to have a happy ending. I am sorry, but this isn't called twisted for nothing.**


	10. Chapter 10

Caroline POV

I walk to Klaus's door and before I knock, I can hear a noise it sounds like someone...laughing. That's odd I thought I broke Klaus's heart yet here he is laughing. I look around the house to see where I could hear the noise from, I look round the back garden and the doors seem to be open to his bedroom window. I subtly jump onto the balcony to see Klaus with...a girl. There both naked on the bed laughing. Oh my god I can't believe this is happening, I make some sort of noise because Klaus looks in my direction and he looks horrified. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to my car but Klaus was already there wow he dresses fast.

Klaus POV

I can't that has just happened. I'm speechless all I can think about is caressing her beautiful face, but I put my thoughts aside.

'Caroline, that was not what it looks like'

'Then what was it like Klaus? You slept with another girl!'

'I know I'm sorry it's just I thought you didn't love me when you said you didn't want to be with me anymore it broke my heart'

'I'm sorry I was mad I mean who wouldn't be? You didn't want to save my life, Marcell could have killed me'

'I know and I'm sorry'

'Yeah well sorry isn't good enough'

'I really am sorry Caroline. You mean so much to me and when you said those bitter words to me in New Orleans they really did hurt. I didn't know what to do so I came back here and Hayley was there and I took advantage of her that's all I don't love her or anything. You're the only one I love Caroline you can hate me all you want but I will always love you Caroline Forbes and I will chase you everywhere you go and I will beg for your forgiveness until I am forgiven. I want to take you places, marry you and make love to you I have never felt this way about anyone ever my love for Katerina doesn't even come close. I'm sorry you had to witness what you saw but it honestly didn't mean anything Caroline will you please forgive me?'

Caroline POV

Wow that speech took my breath away, even after everything that has happened I will always love Klaus but I will need time.

'I forgive you Klaus, but I need some time. Everybody in Mystic Falls hates me and I need to get away'

'We'll go away together anywhere you like'

'No I need to get away from you too'

'Oh'

'I need some time to figure out what I want and what to do: How I'm going to get my friends to forgive, how I'm going to love you and how I'm going to get everyone to accept you. I need to go travelling on my own for a while and I want you to respect my decision and not chase me. I will come back to mystic falls to be with you I just need time are you happy with that?'

'Yes I am'

'Goodbye Klaus'

'Goodbye Caroline love'

I find myself at the bar, I see him and I tap him on the back.

'Hey, I think I will take you up on your offer on how to show me how to have a good time'

Marcell laughs

'So you came. Well let's get this party started!'

**Sorry again with the SPAG my last few chapters probably have some SPAG mistakes too but I really can't be bothered checking but that's the end of my Klaroline fanfic sorry it was short but thank you for reading**


	11. Chapter 11

It had been 17 years, both Klaus and Karoline had been apart... long enough. Karoline decided to stay in New Orleans she was having too much fun to leave; Marcell and Karoline would party every night and end up lying next to each other the next day. They never did anything although they wanted to, but they were relying on one another to make the first move. Klaus had made some new hybrids using Elena's blood but it still wasn't the same he was missing something and that was Karoline he yearned for her, craved her he wanted her to come back. He had been so miserable without her; he didn't know what to do. He would always watch her from a distance partying with Marcell having a fun time this made Klaus jealous, depressed and it broke his heart into tiny little pieces. _You can't help who you fall in love with, _Klaus thought. Klaus was currently in mystic falls with Stefan planning how to get his siblings back in the coffin but it proved to be a harder job than he originally thought. At least it gives me something to do he thought.

Karoline POV

I woke up to a nice sight... Marcell, I gaze at his beautiful complexion his cheekbones are finally structured and...

'Hey!'

Marcell was on top of Karoline laughing, they both were.

'Maybe next time you shouldn't be staring then'

'It's called gazing'

'Whatever'

They looked at each other, this was it said Karoline for the millionth time they were always in that position so close to a moment that never happened so Karoline decided to go for it and she did. His strong arms were around her, holding her as close as possible while he bent down and kissed her gently. The soft gentle kiss gradually turned into a deep passionate kiss, their tongues entwined, but he pulled away.

'Karoline?'

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing never mind'

Karoline was confused what was wrong? Was it her kissing technique because it had been quite a while since she kissed anyone? They both sat awkwardly until Karoline finally told Marcell what she wanted to tell him for weeks but she was scared of what he would say _today is the day _she thought.

'Marcell, I'm going to Mystic Falls today'

He turned around, shocked and speechless.

'Oh'

'It's only for a couple of days'

'But why do you want to go back, nobody wants you there'

It was now Karoline's turn to be shocked and speechless did he just really say that? After everything they had been through he chooses to be insensitive now?

'Thanks Marcell'

But before he knew it she was gone.

Klaus POV

'Hello Stefan where are you?'

'Oh you know just out and about trying to get away from you'

'Aw well that's a shame because I need your help'

'Again?'

'Yes meet me at the grill in...'

Before Klaus could finish his sentence he was interrupted and he was annoyed. He decided to rip the person's neck off nobody ever crossed Klaus and if they did that only meant one thing and that death he lifted the person's face with his bare hands to see who it was but he paused as he realised it was Karoline?

'Karoline?'

'Klaus...hi'


End file.
